wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Uproar (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=III |category=Cute |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Scrambles the order of appeals on the next turn. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=yes |target=self |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |na=no }} Uproar (Japanese: さわぐ Clamor) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Uproar has a base power of 50 and deals damage for 2-5 turns. During this time, the user cannot use any other move. is deducted only on the turn Uproar is first called. While Uproar is being used, the user is making an uproar that prevents any Pokémon on the field that do not have as their Ability from falling asleep from , , and disobedience. While a Pokémon is making an uproar, if a sleeping Pokémon that does not have Soundproof would make a move, it is woken up immediately before using its move. Additionally, at the end of each turn during the uproar (including the turn the user calms down), any ing Pokémon on the field that do not have Soundproof are woken up. (Even if the user of Uproar has the Ability , Pokémon with Soundproof can still be put to sleep and are not woken up by the uproar.) During an uproar, will fail when used on a Pokémon that does not have Soundproof, and will fail if used by a Pokémon that does not have Soundproof. Even if the user of Uproar has the Ability Mold Breaker, Pokémon with Soundproof can still be affected by Yawn. The Pokémon will not start an uproar if the move fails against a Pokémon, a Pokémon, or a Pokémon with the Ability ; however, once it is making an uproar, it will continue even if it fails in such cases. In battles with multiple opponents, the user selects itself as the target, but hits an adjacent opponent that is selected at random upon each use of the move. Generation V onward Uproar's base power changed from 50 to 90. Uproar now lasts exactly 3 turns. When Uproar is initially used (i.e. when the user is not already making an uproar), any ing Pokémon on the field are woken up (even if they have the Ability ). This is now the only time Uproar wakes up Pokémon that are already asleep. Pokémon with can no longer fall asleep or use during an uproar. will now succeed during an uproar (even when used on a Pokémon that does not have ), but drowsiness cannot cause a Pokémon to fall asleep during an uproar. If Uproar fails against a Pokémon, a Pokémon, or a Pokémon with the Ability , Uproar and its effect will immediately end. In Triple Battles, Uproar can wake up non-adjacent Pokémon, and prevent non-adjacent Pokémon from falling asleep. Description |Causes an uproar for 2 to 5 turns and prevents sleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar that prevents sleep for two to five turns.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for two to five turns. Over that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. Over that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. During that time, no one can fall asleep.}} |The user attacks in an uproar for three turns. During that time, no Pokémon can fall asleep.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 |29|STAB='}} 47 |29|STAB='}} |13|13|34|STAB='}} |13|13|39|STAB='}} 34 |27|27|27|27}} 37 |37|37 32 |32}} 1, 9 |1, 9|STAB='}} 25 |25|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 27 |27|STAB='}} 37 |37|STAB='}} |40}} |40}} 32 |32}} 32 |32}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} By Generation III In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Uproar causes damage to all opposing Pokémon nearby or in the same room and all Pokémon in the room or nearby will become sleepless. It also wakes up any Pokémon in the room. Prior to , it does no damage. It has no effect on Pokémon with the Ability. Description |The user and team members in the room gain the Sleepless status, so they cannot fall asleep. It also awakens sleeping team members.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * The official Pokémon Adventures website mentioned that Wanda's knows Uproar but it hasn't used the move yet. In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Uproar displays an animation during the end-of-turn message in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=吵鬧 |zh_cmn=吵鬧 / 吵闹 |fi=Murina |fr=Brouhaha |de=Aufruhr |el=Κραυγή |it=Baraonda |ko=소란피기 Soranpigi |pt_br=Gritaria Tumulto (TCG) |pt_eu=Ruído Vozeirão |sr=Pravljenje Buke |es_eu=Alboroto |es_la=Grito |vi=Náo Động}} Category:Consecutively executed moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can heal non-volatile status conditions de:Aufruhr fr:Brouhaha it:Baraonda (mossa) ja:さわぐ pl:Uproar zh:吵闹（招式）